


A Most Curious Student

by TheChug



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Modern, Teacher-Student Relationship, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChug/pseuds/TheChug
Summary: 'Tenureship means that you're a very respected member of faculty at the University. Xander has worked hard to keep standards up. However, all good men have less than good secrets - some drink; some gamble and so on. For Xander, it's mainly that he can get a little too invested in his students...'
This is a modernish AU that is keyly detached from the main canon due to the lack of siblingship between the MU and Xander. Thus, if you're concerned about that can of worms, hopefully this defuses it. Very NSFW.





	

  
  
"She is a curious one," he thought, "very curious indeed."   
Xander sat back in his chair; stroking his chin and tracing his jaw line. He stared into the ether - past stacks of tests and admission papers - as his pondered where his life had taken him.

But all accounts, he had done well for himself. He was no old man, but his own schoolyears were behind him. A well built man; strong and hardy. Well chistled though, and undeniably 'soft' in a way. A body forged at the gym, rather than in battle or brawl. He had reached his position of tenure before his thirties, and now looked to be in the prime of his life. 

"Prime of my life." He winced at the concept. For only those on the outside looking in could perceive this to be. The truth is that Xander was a deeply unsatisfied man. Stress wracked him. He had tried spas; massages and new-age quackery, but they never worked. But then again, he was peculiar - he oft indulged in his studies to escape the overbearing expectation of life. It left him lacking. 

This year, however, was a little different. He noticed her because she sat in the front row for the introductory lecture of the year. Students have a tendency to slide to the back, so it was a refreshing change. He thought they'd get along very well.  
The second lecture, she was there again, but he noticed something else this time. He saw her catch his eye from time to time. Her eyes would dart away when he caught on.

"Very strange," he thought, "but perhaps she is just eager."   
The third time, though, was different. Again; first row. But he noticed, of all things, her clothing. She wore a black turtle neck that was cropped at the stomach, along with a short cream skirt and white long socks. Xander thought it was a good look - it complimented her slender, soft legs. He went on teaching.   
At the end though, it caught his mind a little longer. He rubbed his chin and wondered "why did I take such notice of that?"   
Then he realised - he had been scanning her body from neck to toe. He frowned to himself. "Why, that wasn't proper; indeed how vulgar! I hope I was discrete."  
  
Xander took a sip of brandy from his glass. Things got clearer the more he thought about it.  
  
He recalls noticing the 'stare' - a look that came across Corrin's face when she attended his lessons. At first, he began to think that she had lost the luster for his lessons. A stare is vacant, afterall. 

But things became more apparent soon enough. For one, as he does now, he knows that behind a stare may be machinations of sorts. But more so, it was evident that there certainly was no lust lost for Corrin.  
They were subtle at first - for example, Xander often caught himself looking at her legs. He hated that he did it, but he did it more and more, and noticed that she kept wearing thigh highs. One lecture, she wore a black pair with an intricate lace trim on top. Her thigh slightly and subtly bulged on top. His heart skipped.

He saw more of her when he announced office hours. She would show up regularly to quiz him on battle orders and military skirmishes. They would look over the tactics of ancient armies, and by the end of their discussion, he would notice that her hand had been resting on his thigh for lord knows how long.  
He could never tell if all this was intentional. On the otherhand, knowing her now it seemed obvious, but Corrin was, as said, peculiar to him.

She was soft. Her blonde hair fell delicately to the small of her back. She was fair - in action; in speech and even in appearance. Xander had to ask - how could he believe her capable of 'sexual subtleties'? Granted, he been out of the game so to speak for a while - it was the first time in a while he had cast his mind to it.  
Which was odd. 

It was on a crisp Autumn morning when Xander finally realised it.  

Corrin came and went. That day she had sat on his lap as he explained something to her. Her hand brushed against him, and pulled away quickly. She seemed distracted when he spoke of famous Nohrian generals. She absconded swiftly when her hour was up. Xander was perplexed for a second, until he noticed it.   
He had gotten hard. She felt it. She must have. He must have scared her.   
Xander thought about it for a minute. His face, normally stoic and exact, broke out into a blush. He tried to hide it by smothering it in his paws. He felt brutish for allowing this to happen.  
There was no lecture the next day, but when office hours came around, a familiar figure knocked. She ushered herself in, without waiting for a reply, and closed the door behind her.  
She was dressed as she was that first day he noticed her proper. As she approached, her pale face broke into a blush. She asked if she could talk about essays. She had already sat on his lap by the time he had responded. She faced him; her hands placed daintily on her knees. He stared at his desk and shuffled papers around nervously, but could not help but meet her eye eventually.  
The room was deadly silent. He drug his gaze up and down her. His mouth would gape and shut as if he was always grasping for the right question to ask. Xander's hand softly lay on her thigh; slowly rubbing it. Her blush grew radiant, as her forced himself to ask:

"May I say you are stunningly beautiful?"  
  
Reminisence was good. He put his brandy down on his desk, and sighed. He sighed again. Then lightly moaned. He rubbed his chistled abs; exposed slightly by his untucked shirt, whilst his other hand lightly stroked his cock from underneath his desk. His bit his lip thinking about the girl. 

They had quickly began seeing one another after his compliment weeks ago. They would kiss, but he always found himself rubbing his bulge afterwards. He hadn't felt so pent up in years. His sexdrive, once buried, was now reanimated. He had taken to masturbating under his desk. It was less necessary now as three weeks ago, he had taken her over his desk. The mere thought of her, however, made him crazy.   
Whereas once he had thought of her soft skin and beautiful hair, now he also thought of her perky breasts and nubile figure. The experience of kissing her as she sat his cock carried him through the day. It was deeply perverted - he was fucking his student, sure, but his thoughts were so occupied with her that work went neglected. Paperwork piled up, as did tissues. It was a thing that Charlotte, the debauched Economics tutor, would do. That nagging comparison left Xander with a brief pang of shame, covered up quickly the pleasure of a thumb run over the head of his prick.  
Suddenly a knock. He quickly pulled up his trousers back over his muscled thighs - though not rebuttoning them - and called out for them to come in. It was Corrin.

She wore a long frock coat and scarf. Her face was red from the buffetting cold outside.   
"Do come in, Corrin - you look absolutely chilled to the bone." said Xander, quickly urging  her in. 

She slid in past the door and into the room. De-frocking, she darted over to the radiator to warm her hands. Winter had truly set it, which was awful for a girl of her frame. For Xander, however, it provided an opportunity.  
"Must be freezing out there, I presume?"  
She nodded, sighing in relief as she thawed.   
"You know, I have a better way to warm up."

She turned to him and smiled brightly. For once, she was wearing a long pleated skirt to beat the weather. Her pastel sweater lightly clung to her breasts underneath. She looked beautiful, as ever. She lent over to kiss him, and he did so, but not before copping a feel.  
She giggled shyly, and ran her hand down his abs.  "Professor," she said beaming, "you've gotten so forward!" 

He kissed her neck, eliciting more shy giggles. "It was always in me" whispered Xander. He slowly held her hand, and guided it towards his pants. She slipped in under the waist band of his underwear, and gently began to fondle him.  
"P-professor," stammered Corrin playfully, "were you... touching yourself before I came?"  
"Affirmative, what of it?" came Xander back coyly. He unbuttoned his shirt  and opened it slowly for her. "You know I feel pent up sometimes."

Corrin couldn't help herself. She sat on his lap and leaned in so she could feel his body. Every inch of him was so defined. His pecs were so full; so thick. It excited her. Feeling his firm arms around her waist as she played with his cock emboldened her. She slipped it out from under his trousers, and stared him lovingly in the eyes as she began slowly pump his dick.  
He tried to meet them for as long as he could, but it was an uphill task. He couldn't hold back from biting his lip. The delicate and soft movements were too much. Kisses would be used so he could have a moment of respite from her loving and lustful gaze. 

When Corrin felt his heart beat and his lungs burst from her strokes, it gave her a feeling of massive accomplishment. Everything about him was addictive to her. Those muscles that flexed in his neck as he breathed heavily inticed her. She always showered him in love bites. Xander was an Adonis, there is no two ways about it. In return, Xander's idle hands would wander underneath her sweater to get a touch of her velvet smooth breasts.

Xander brought his hand up to cradle her face, and slipped his thumb into her mouth. Her tongue was warm and wet; her breath hot and heavy. Shivers entangled his whole body, shooting down  from his arm.  
"Corrin, please... please get on your knees."

She readily complied; quickly popping his thumb out her mouth and sliding from lap to the floor.  
His cock was thick and long in her dainty hands. It's head looked so juicy and plump to her - it made her mouth water. Her eyes lit up as she took it in for a moment. She swallowed hard, and pushed it to her lips. It was as if she was puckering up for it.  
Xander ran his fingers through her hair, and lightly gripped her head. It urged her on to do more. Sucking on the head; teasing the tip with her tongue, and running her tongue up the shaft - she did all she could to make Xander moan. He gritted his teeth. He still wasn't a  fan of letting go. But by god did she make it hard for him, and more than once did an involuntary moan slip from his mouth.

God, did moaning do it for her. Her hands traced her thighs and her fingers found themselves pawing at her panties. It stirred up something animal inside her. Even only having her lips around his cock would send her into a frenzy if he just moaned. She oft found herself moaning too.

She stopped, however. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes and tried to ask a question.  Xander just traced his thumb around her cheek as he panted. Seeing him so waylaid by her charms filled her with just a trace of confidence.  
"Professor?" She asked meekly.  
"Y-yes, Corrin?"   
"I... I want to show you something."

Corrin stood up and pulled down her skirt. She turned so he could stare as it fell from her shapely hips. Her panties were a beautiful pink with bows; fitting her ass well. He was fixated on how it softly jiggled as she stepped out of her clothes. He slapped it gently, and the surprise made her giggle once more.  
"A good start," he said with a low and husky voice, "I've seen it before though."

She hushed him though, and looking back with an awkward smile, pulled her panties to one side. His expression went from naughty grin to dumbfounded. She sure did show him something - what he had certainly never seen before was a glass plug; only barely visible. Like a charmed snake, she swayed her hips enticingly. Turning back to Xander, she lent in close to kiss him. Their lips touched; and mouths open, their tongues flittered with one another in passionate dance. They would pull away; their lungs heavy, before returning to indulge in their lust once more.

"P-professor," moaned Corrin, "I-I'm sorry to be so forward..."  
Xander replied in an instant. "Please, tell me what you want, I can't stand waiting."  They gazed longingly at one another as they caught their breath. It was an instant of something so intense that Corrin struggled to remember what she had wanted to say. It was only when she sensed Xander's grip on her hips that she could bear to say it.

"I-I want you fuck me. I want you to fuck me and play with the toy you saw. I want y-your cock."  
When Xander hestitated for a second, she couldn't help but quickly rebuke herself. "I must be a terrible student to be so demanding-" 

Xander didn't skip a beat with that one. He hit her on the ass with a swift spank, illicting a moan from his stunned student.  
"Turn around Corrin; I've been waiting all day for this."

Xander didn't waste no time in pulling her panties down. Sure, it was slow enough for him to relish it, but after everything, he was fit to burst. He ran his fingers down the small of her back; down her butt and onto the plug.  
It cames in and out well enough - the little minx had probably lubed it up in a bathroom before she entered his office. God, she was so prepared; so together. The little things made Xander love her all the more, and made him all the more enthusiastic. The twist and turns of the plug inside her made her tremble and moan; her hips could barely stay still. Xander stood and leant her over the desk so he could go harder and faster. 

"H-hey! You're supposed to actually fuck me too, professor!"

He smiled coyly and pushed it back in to gasps from the bent over student. He beheld the sight for just a moment, before firmly grasping her hips. He went to tease her for a while, but she was already so soaking wet. He went to rub himself along her eager snatch, but she rocked the table in protest. "Professor, please! O-office hours are almost up."  
He slowly eased himself inside, and with every length of cock that came, she moaned and demanded more. It was a stunning combination - his cock and that plug; filling her to utter contentment. She quivered and trembled, and her head stuck to the desk, as all energy and will was zapped from her. This is what she wanted, and she was going to enjoy it.

Xander's hips worked a seductive rythmn as he thrust and dipped. His toned body laboured to give her what she wanted. His powerful arms tensed as he grappled with her ravenous body - her hips complimented his, as they both pushed themselves as hard as they could for just a drop of extra pleasure. His thighs, as firm and as glorious as a Colossus, slapped against hers. "God, it feels so good to have your thick cock inside me, Professor" moaned Corrin.

They grew faster and faster. The desk was positively rocking. Xander was always worried about making too much of a noise, but Corrin didn't seem to care - she loved it more than anything. Paper and folders were knocked to the floor. Corrin would moan and ask for more, and Xander would speed up. It wasn't enough. "Spank me!" came the cry from Corrin. Every time he did; reddening her ass, she would clench in response. They became conductors - attempted to orchestrate a cacophony of moans from the other by becoming more and more intense.

"Please professor, I've been such a demanding student - punish me." Corrin tried to keep a facade of fake meekness up, but it collapsed. She was egging him on. But by god, did  Xander not need encouraging. 

His thrusts were confident and assured. He was perfection - as were the doryphoroi of ancient times, or the knight of old. Gallant in stature; only he rode his steed harder than those comparable to him. He lost himself to his pleasures, and it seemed like time melted away. 

"I-I love you, professor" were the only things that Xander vaguely remembered hearing.

Corrin shot out a sudden hard moan. She clenched hard and deeply pushed onto Xander's cock. He had been so distracted that his senses went blank. She had suddenly cum, and although he tried to bite his lip to cope, it nearly sent him over the edge too. 

He stopped for a moment while Corrin caught her breath. Truth is, he needed to as well. He leaned in to embrace her, and kissed her up and down the neck. Corrin took a moment to compose herself somewhat, and  shamefacedly turned to him.  
"I-I'm sorry. I came but..." she panted, "let me finish you off."

She pulled alway from him and dropped to her knees. She teased him and licked him. She gave it her all trying to please him. To think that this girl was capable of it, he thought. She had awakened something he thought was long dead. Long gone. This girl was truly curious - she was the one who had stolen his heart.

Xander suddenly gripped her head. He pulled back and into her open mouth shot thick ropes of cum. It took Corrin by surprise, but she quickly wised up; moaning and gasping as she felt one hit her lips and dangle. He tasted like heaven to her.

He collapsed in his seat - his energy drained. Corrin scooped up a stray rope or two, all the while tutting.

"What a messy man you are, professor - what kind of example is that to a student?" She cooed.

She gestured for her to come over. When she came close, he pulled her in for one last, long kiss. She stuck her fingers in his bouncy blonde locks. They felt like they were glued to one another. Who would want this to end? It was heaven - it felt like a painting. To Corrin, if these two were immortalised in watercolour, then it would be as pure as any piece from the masters. When they both reluctantly pulled away at last, they took one last long look into eachother's eyes. 

"Corrin."   
"Yes, professor?"  
Xander sighed and smiled gently. "I love you too."

She beamed. She quickly hugged him. Quickly though, for if there was one thing to be learned from fucking your professor, it is when other tutors show up to his office. By her estimates, Charlotte was approaching. It was an art now, she reckoned - getting dressed in increasingly smaller amounts of time. She did just so, in a quick flash. By the time she was getting her coat on, Charlotte was at the door. Xander managed to button up a bit, and buckle up, but he hadn't got it down like Corrin had. As Charlotte was turning, she shared one last look of deep love with Xander, who was as overwhelmed with fluttering emotion as he was peturbed, and skipped out past the other teacher.  
For a brief moment, as Charlotte cautiously approached his desk, Xander pondered once more; rubbing his chin.

"Curious girl. Very curious indeed."


End file.
